


I'll be with you from dusk till dawn...

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Couch Sex, Feelings Realization, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jenna (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Josh Dun, Tour Bus Sex, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: The boys are on tour. Tyler is engaged, and Josh very much isn't. Both realize they love one another, what more can they want?! What can go wrong? And there's a tour bus.





	I'll be with you from dusk till dawn...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of manic so bear with me. Hope this isn't total crap.  
> Enjoy some angst and then smut.  
> Listened to Zayn's "Dusk till Dawn" pretty much on loop while writing this. Ergo the title and chapter names.

**I wanna see the sunrise and your sins**  
**Just me and you**

  
Tyler takes the steps to the bus one at a time and stops in the lounge. He has a bitter taste in his mouth...along with a knot in his stomach that had been growing since lunch. He can’t get Josh off his mind. There’s no use trying to explain it away. He’d only be lying to himself more than he already is.  
The soundcheck had gone horribly because he is so distracted. Thoughts of the drummer have been plaguing him for weeks. He doesn't know why today it had culminated.  
Never mind, he does. He and Jenna had argued terribly on the phone, and he had, for the first time in a long time, given in to the sensation that he didn’t want to do this anymore. He was living a fucking lie.  
Jenna was a good friend, and they had known each other for a while. But fundamentally Tyler knew this wasn’t working for him. Not anymore. Not after admitting to himself 3 months back that he was madly in love with his best friend.  
Shit. Mark had noticed he wasn't himself. He would do better at the concert tonight. He promises himself that. It isn't like him to be so off. Mark was not happy, giving him nasty looks the entire time.  
“What the fuck, Tyler?” he had reprimanded him afterwards. “Whatever is going on, man, get it the fuck together. You can't be fucking up like that. Call Jenna, get laid, shit...do what you need to do. But don't fuck up anymore, we clear?! I know this is your band and you can tell me to fuck off, but I am saying this for you.“  
Wow. Mark had found his words.  
He had gotten within an inch of Tyler's face and almost spit as he spoke those harsh, yet truthful observations.  
Mark is right. He has to do something about this. He isn't acting at all like himself. He is a perfectionist and this is unacceptable. As Tyler fumbles with the top of a Pop Tarts box, he hears a noise.  
Suddenly, the door to the sleeping area opens and a dark-haired woman brushes past him, eyes on the floor. She is in a hurry to exit, elbowing Tyler as she pushes the lever to open the bus door. “Asshole” she whispers, though Tyler is sure it isn't directed at him.

Moments later Josh appears, zipping up his pants. “Hey man...what's up?” he says with a grin. He isn’t wearing a shirt, and Tyler’s eyes are drawn to his strong abs and sleeve tattoo.  
Tyler tries to give him a look of disinterest. “Yo? Who was that?” He motions toward the door with his head. A burn creeps down into his belly.  
Josh smiles. “Just a groupie. I wanted a blowjob and she got upset I didn't want to fuck her. I just wasn't feeling it. I told her to leave.”  
Tyler shakes his head.  
“Nice. Classy, man.” The sarcasm is biting.  
Josh's face turns grey. He isn't used to Tyler giving him shit about who he sleeps with. “What the fuck, dude? I AM single, you know. Unlike YOU. I don’t get a fucking Jenna to booty call whenever I want.”  
Tyler opens his mouth, pink turning to red on his cheeks. “Booty call? We’re fucking ENGAGED, dude.”  
“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Josh spits, still staring at Tyler as he grabs a crumpled t-shirt from the counter. He has an air of defiance about him.   
Tyler is visibly upset. “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this. Do whatever you want, Josh. I need some air.”

He takes advantage of the open bus door to step outside. His face is hot and his large hands tremble. “Fuck.” He whispers to himself, pressing his back against the cold bus.  
Things have been deteriorating with them. They used to laugh all the time, joke with each other. Since Tyler got engaged, everything has changed. Josh is angry all the time, acting out. Sleeping around and swearing constantly.  
Tyler knows he’s still Josh’s best friend, but maybe Josh is worried Jenna will change that. _She already has,_ says his inner voice. _And worse yet, you know you love him and not her. You’re just too much of a coward to come out and tell him._

He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, trying his best not to think about how much he is attracted to Josh. A low ache starts to pulse in his groin, and his heart shatters just a bit. He places his hand on his chest, trying to calm the anxiety attack already knocking at the door.  
He feels like a teenager all over again. He catches himself doing it all the time, those little actions that are undeniably indications of his attraction.  
Stealing glances at Josh on the bus, lingering a bit too long with his gaze on those perfect, pouty lips of his. And don’t get Tyler started on the rest. Those arms, that ass. His stupid almond eyes, which used to be soft and warm, but lately not only look puffy and red, but also empty. Almost like Josh cries a lot in his bunk when no one is around. (And that’s exactly what he does).  
Tyler hates himself so much. He is lying to himself, lying to Jenna, and lying to Josh.  
Moments later he hears steps next to him. He could pick up Josh's aftershave from a mile away.  
“Dude...what the hell? What's going on?”  
Josh is clearly as upset as Tyler.  
Tyler, still not looking out, flattens his back as far as it will go against the side of the vehicle. If he could disappear into the bus itself he would.  
  
He hears the snap of a lighter and seconds later the cigarette smoke hits his nose. Josh must have been really touched by his annoyance, he has been trying to quit.  
“Why are you smoking?” he asks through gritted teeth.  
“I'm stressed. Sound check was shit today. What's gotten into you today, man?”  
“Nothing. I'll be fine tonight.”  
Eyes closed, he doesn't want to look over at Josh's gorgeous cinnamon eyes. His heart couldn't take it.  
Two steps and Josh puts himself in front of Tyler, much more commanding than him. “Tyler...look at me. What the hell is going on?”

Josh's hand floats in the air, not sure whether to touch Ty or not.  
There is serious distress in his voice. Josh doesn’t want there to be tensions in the band. And he is concerned about his friend. He can put his own BS aside, he always does. He’d do it for Tyler. He’d do anything for Tyler.  
It’s not easy for Josh, to witness his soul mate disappear into the horizon with some blond chick that barely understands him. He tried to like Jenna, but inevitably his own feelings got in the way.  
But Josh is fooling himself. The drummer knows how impossible this is. He’s bi, Tyler isn’t. He loves Tyler, Tyler only loves him back as a brother. That will have to be enough, even though he has lost 5 pounds already from the heartbreak and there hasn’t been a night that sleep wasn’t preceded by Josh tearfully jerking off to the mental image of Tyler kissing and caressing him. _Jesus_ , _Josh you’re pathetic_ , he thinks to himself.

Despite all this drama, he can’t help but notice how gorgeous Tyler is today. Hell, every day. Even with the despair on his face, the long lashes made even more evident by his tightly shut eyelids, it all makes him want to kiss Tyler until he’s out of breath. His only desire is to make it all go away, whatever it is that is distressing Tyler so.  
Josh doesn’t know if he can or not. They have drifted so far apart. He is considering ruining it all and telling him his secret, even if he doesn't think Tyler feels anything for him. _I mean, I’m losing him already as it is. Why not take the chance?_   he considers.

  
“Go away, Josh.” Tyler still hasn’t opened his eyes.  
“No, fuck you man. What's going on.” He places the wayward hand on Tyler's chest. Tyler's heart skips a beat and his penis stirs. Slowly he acknowledges Josh.  
_Please don’t touch me, Josh. Jesus. You are going to force me to kiss you._

  
“Would you just leave me the fuck alone, Josh? Please just go,” Tyler whispers with an edge of desperation in his voice. He is literally choking on his emotions.  
Josh's hand doesn't move. He starts to pick up on the rapid heartbeat, his drummer's instinct counting the beats. Something is off.  
Josh takes a step back, his glance dropping to Tyler's crotch. An evident erection is forming in Tyler's pants. He has seen Tyler naked a lot, and he knows that this is probably nothing compared to what he must be like fully aroused. Still, Josh finds himself unconsciously licking his lips. His own member begins to harden.  
Is there something to all this?! Has he been hoping in vain or is this simply an “anger boner”?!  
He is immediately aware of how sad Tyler's dark eyes look. He is so small and vulnerable.  
“What's going on, Tyler?” He traps him between his powerful arms, a thud as Josh's hands hit the bus. Tyler is struggling not to kiss those pouty lips as he opens his eyes wider. His pupils dilated make his eyes almost an alien black.  
“Nothing...” he manages to whisper. His mouth has gone cotton dry.  
Josh takes a step closer.  
_Josh I swear to God don’t take one more step. I can’t. I just can’t do this._

  
Neither knows it, but both their hearts have begun to pound fiercely.  
“Tyler...talk to me.”  
Tyler's coal-black eyes fix upon Josh. He feels like crying, just breaking down completely and telling Josh how he truly feels. He can’t go on like this.  
Tyler hesitates once more. The drummer looks so unbelievably attractive. Even the furrow in his worried brow is sexy. His stupid beautiful purple hair blows in the night breeze.  
That’s it. Tyler decides it’s time. Even if it is going to ruin everything, (and one way or another it will ruin something. Either this band, or his relationship with Jenna. It all depends on the reaction). He has to tell him how he is feeling.  
Josh waits, understanding that Ty is elaborating something in his mind. His heart is about to implode.  
“Josh, I just...”  
One step closer. “What? You can talk to me. Tell me anything.” Josh is just an inch from his face. All of him trembles. He hopes to hear what he had been feeling for years.

Heartbeats could have been felt through steel doors. Tyler's penis throbs in its denim prison.  
“I love you Josh.” His statement is barely audible.  
“I love you too, man,” Josh responds, though he secretly is beginning to think that Tyler's message isn't one of a simple brotherly affection. His attention returns to Tyler's mouth and those full lips. Goddamn, he could suck on Tyler’s lower lip for eternity.  
Tyler shakes his head and looks down at his feet. “Not like that, Josh. I fucking love you...love you. I've been in love with you for years.”

His suspicion is confirmed, and now Josh doesn’t know whether he is relieved...or scared. He swallows… hard. He has had men before, that wasn't the issue. What he is worried about is how this will affect the band, and what the crew and Mark and their fans will think. And what about Jenna?

Yet at the same time, he knows how much he cares for Tyler. He is more than a brother. He is his only love, his soul mate. These thoughts have crossed his mind and heart long ago and then have come back and decided to take up residence.  
As well as he knows Tyler, he just never thought that Tyler was bi. He has been pushing his feelings for him down inside his innermost place because he didn't want to get hurt. But now...now it is all in the open.  
“Josh, please say something because I am fucking dying here.”  
Tyler’s begun to shift from left to right nervously.  
There he is. His shiny dark hair and ebony eyes edged with tears, before him for the taking. Tyler's mouth is begging to be kissed. Josh reaches out and takes Tyler's chin between his fingers. He stares longingly into his depthless eyes.  
“Fuck...Tyler. I love you too. I've loved you for so long, I just never thought we could have a chance.”  
Tyler's face drains of worry. A smile starts to form. “Josh...don't fuck with me, please. Are you for real?”  
Josh can understand how Tyler could think he'd be fickle. This would complicate everything but he doesn't care. “I'm not fucking with you, Tyler. I love you. Let me prove it.”

  
Josh envelopes Tyler's tiny face in his hands. His swollen lips violently smash against his bandmate's. Tyler can’t believe it. This is what he has been waiting for for years.  
His lips open slightly, allowing Josh's tongue into his eager mouth. The taste of cigarettes and booze are mixed with his mint gum, which Josh has swallowed just seconds before. Every limb seems to lose its strength.  
Josh's body blocks Tyler’s, almost keeping him erect on its own. Tyler's knees buckle. Shocks of electric lust shoot through them. Josh bites Tyler's lower lip, fucking FINALLY sucking on it, like he has dreamed of doing, and it’s better than anything he could imagine. It’s better than the best drug in the world. Tyler is the only drug he needs.

The boys moan loudly, clashing teeth, pressed together and gyrating in a frenzy, Josh grinding his hips into Tyler. Tyler’s hand travels to Josh’s head and pulls lightly on his mohawk, begging him for more, in a hush Tyler whispers in his ear. _I need to be with you, Josh. I want you to fuck me blind._  
Josh emits a growl, his cock now pulsating and painful. He pulls Tyler to him more forcefully and their massive erections meet through stiff fabric.  
This will not do. They can't finish this out here in the open.

“Jesus...finally” says a voice from afar. It’s Mark.  
“Fuck me, I've been watching Tyler tiptoe around this for years and I got sick of it. I knew it! I knew it. Good for you.” He starts applauding, slow claps with his large hands. “Now maybe you can play like we always have? Do me a favor, Joshua, and suck him off before the concert, huh? Tyler can be so difficult when he's frustrated.”  
Josh and Tyler break their kiss, laughing. Josh places his head on Tyler's chest and Tyler cradles it with his hands. “Don't you worry. We'll both be in top form tonight.” He grins that signature Tyler grin, that only he can pull off.  
“Ok then, boys. Not gonna ponder the consequences of this right now. Tyler, don’t want to be a killjoy but Jenna was looking for you, said you aren’t answering your phone. Um…You’ll figure that out on your own, you’re a big boy. For now, guys, I do have to say. This is right. I’ve never seen two people who should be together more than you two. So, mazel tov. You boys DON'T behave...but take it inside the bus, ok? Love you both.”

  
Tyler and Josh grow somber for a moment.  
“What's going to happen with Jenna, Tyler?”  
Tyler studies the ground for a moment. “I love her, Josh. In my own way. I doubt we’ll be able to remain friends after this. It would just be too difficult. I have to choose between you and her, and I choose you. It is and has always been YOU.”  
Josh makes fists, trying to relieve the tension and make the shaking stop.  
“I love you so much, you don’t even know.”  
Tyler shakes his head, “Josh. I know. Believe me, I know. And I will love you back ounce for ounce, and then some. I promise never to leave you behind again.”  
Tyler takes Josh’s hands in his and they give each other knowing glances. They kiss once more, sweetly this time.  
Josh pulls Tyler by the hand, motioning to the bus, which makes him blush. The bus door closes behind them shortly after.

As soon as they are up in the lounge, the clothes begin to come off. The urgency of trying to make up for lost time takes over.  
Years of unrequited-now-requited passion comes out. The singer and drummer break their deep kisses briefly, only giving enough time to undress each other.  
First one shirt, then another. Josh's hands undoing Tyler's zipper while Tyler fumbles with the top button on Josh's jeans. They kiss and break, kiss and break.  
Moments later, both stand naked, painful erections in tow. Josh is muscular and sinewy, his back well-defined and his thighs powerful. The other stands taller and leaner, but equally perfect. They take each other in, having seen each other naked for years, but this time without diverting their gaze out of shyness.  
Tyler is pushed down on the couch by Josh's sculpted arms. He admires Tyler's cock, enormous and thick, now pressed against his belly in full arousal. Josh is a bit intimidated but wets his lips in anticipation.  
“Goddamn...” is all he can utter. Tyler smiles, teeth over his lower lip. Josh using foul language is growing on him.  
Josh, still standing in front of him, is admiring Tyler as his hand roughly strokes his own glistening cock, the precum leaking, leaving drops at the tip.

Tyler is a little scared, because he’s never been with a man before. And Josh is big. Smaller than Tyler, but not by much. He hopes it won’t hurt too much, that he can do this, because he really doesn’t want to disappoint Josh.  
Somehow he thinks he can figure this out. And this isn’t just some random dude. This is Josh. He will be patient and kind.   
“Come here” Tyler barely makes out the phrase without his voice cracking. His arms gently wrap around Josh's thighs.

Josh is quaking a bit beneath his touch, and Tyler kisses the front of his thigh lightly, puckering his lips. “It’s going to be okay, Joshie. It’s all going to be okay.”

A drop glistens on the tip of Josh’s flushed, swollen penis. The head is deep red, and so inviting. The scene is not lost on Tyler. He pulls Josh to him, his being on the couch now offering him the perfect angle to suck him off.  
“Tell me what you want, Joshie. I need to hear it.”  
Josh’s eyes are half-lidded, his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. Tyler in front of him, face to face with his erection, this is the stuff of his erotic dreams. And he has had so many.  
“Tyler…please…” he manages. He swallows and licks his lips. “Please, Ty, kiss it. Suck me off.”  
Tyler’s cock stirs again, the words igniting a fire in his groin.  
Josh's marble-hard body reacts to Tyler's mouth taking in his member.

Josh moans, “Mmm Ty ohmygod yes…” His fingers hold on to Tyler’s shoulders, knuckles almost white. The sensation is beyond what he could have imagined. Superlative.   
Tyler’s hot mouth and tongue work lazy stripes on Josh's penis, licking trails along its shaft, sucking on his balls only to work it all again. He tastes salty and sweet at the same time, and Tyler is loving it.  
Josh is playing with Tyler’s hair now, running his fingers through while gently guiding his head. “Like this baby, just like this…ohjesus i love you Ty”

Josh’s breath is shorter and choppier now. "For some- someone who- " he is panting. "Has never...agh...done this...before, Ty...you're...agh fuck...amazing.."  
Tyler looks up at him and smiles around his dick, humming as he rams his tongue into Josh's slit, the hand closing tightly over the base. Josh responds with another hiss and animal-like groans, pulling harder on Tyler's dark hair. Ty picks up on what he desires, opens his throat, taking his whole cock in. 

“Fuck...Tyler.... Jesus.....” he moans as Tyler gets throat fucked. Josh moves his hip gently, not wanting to hurt Ty but needing to feel the compression. Ty’s nails dig into Josh's firm ass to get a better grip. His head is steady, and he tears up only slightly. Retreating a bit, he bobs up and down on Josh's groin and Josh, looking down, teeters.  
“Tyler...stop....I'm going to cum....stop..”  
The singer has seconds to decide whether to allow the drummer to cum down his throat or save the moment for something better. He pulls Josh’s cock out of his mouth with a pop. His own member is straining.  
“Baby…baby… I need you NOW.”  
The low light still allows Josh to look down at Tyler's visage. “What do you want?” he whispers, now his turn to tease.  
“I want you to fuck me. NOW, Jishwa...please.”

The prospect of being inside Tyler’s heat makes his prick stir again.  
“Turn over,” the drummer demands.  
Tyler positions his hands on the top of the couch, spreading his legs in anticipation. His perfect backside turned slightly up. He is trembling from desire and also a little scared because this is his first time.  
Josh disappears for a second, only to return with a bottle in hand. The click of a top, and Josh puts a copious amount of lube on his swollen member, leaving some for his fingers.  
“Ty, can I go?” as he pecks the singer’s neck.  
Tyler looks back at him, eyes blown in lust. “Please…hurry…”

Josh inserts one into Tyler's opening, ever so slowly...stroking his dick fervently with the other hand. When he feels Ty relax he puts in a second finger...and then a third. Tyler only hisses at the beginning, and now reassures Josh a couple minutes later that he is ready.  
He glances back once more at Josh’s large penis, and pushes his hips back. “Kitten, please go…I need you…I can do this.”  
At the sound of _kitten_ Josh loses it. He breaks the barrier and suddenly is surrounded by heat, and it’s heaven. He imagined this happening for years, but reality…oh god the reality was no comparison.

Josh moves in a steady, but insistent pace. He hugs Tyler from behind and searches for his cock.  
“So good, Ty, so good my baby boy. So tight my love…”  
Tyler groans and pleads “Oh jesus jish please, faster” and pushes his rear against Josh.  
The drummer’s hand is on Tyler’s dick, squeezing and tugging faster, rougher. Palm and thumb grazing the tip, pulling when he feels Tyler stiffen. He moves inside him in time with his strokes.  
Josh bottoms out, and Tyler is pushing back, half-riding him.  
“Please ...Josh...for the love of god just fuck me to next week already, I can't take it, I want you...”  
At those words Josh impales Tyler on his cock, holding the singer up as he relentlessly bangs into him. Skin slaps skin, rough breaths and whimpers fill the air.  
“Ty, I …” heaving chest, laboured breathing…”Ty I’m gonna…”  
“Do it, kitten,” Ty breathes. “ugh..C-come for me. I’m c-close too”  
Seconds later, Josh stills, a scream of “uggggh god tylerrr” escaping him. As he climaxes he feels Tyler’s stomach tighten under his hand. “uhk..kk ..Josh” is all Tyler can emit. Tyler’s cock continues to pump out his release.

Both are completely shook. Josh has never come like this before, so violently, his knees almost give. Tyler’s covered in his own spunk, which covered his stomach and chest in four consecutive and profuse spurts. Josh’s calloused hand is on his tummy, propping him up.  
“Oh no, Joshie...I got cum on you,” Tyler looks down.  
Josh just giggles. “Um, that’s the point, baby. Now we can continue the fun in the shower.”  
Tyler feels the warmth that spilled inside him starting to leak out, he can barely feel his legs from the strain. He grins. “That sounds…wonderful. And promising.”  
“Yes, it does.” Josh nuzzles his neck with his nose.

Josh’s tongue is suspended above his lower lip, and Tyler leans in and runs his along it. They share another long, deep kiss before  
Josh drops to his chest, his cheek against Tyler’s flushed skin.  
“I love you so much, Ty. So much.”  
“I love you, too, Jishwa. More than I ever thought I could.”

The phone on the table beside them vibrates.  
It blinks JENNA JENNA JENNA…  
“Shit, It’s Jenna. I never called her back.” Tyler reaches for the phone and denies the call.  
“What are you going to do, Ty?”  
He kisses the top of Josh’s nose.  
“I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, Joshie. It’s going to be okay. I’ll hold her off for today, make up an excuse, and then probably fly out tomorrow morning. It’s best I talk to her in person. I will make it back before the show in Denver.”  
Josh just nods, silent in his own thoughts.  
“I know this isn’t easy, Ty. I can’t imagine what this will be like for her, too. But, thank you. Thank you for loving me and taking the chance.”

Tyler reaches up and fixes Josh’s hair, now a purple mop of wet curls.

“When you are given the one thing you always wanted, you don’t give it back.”  
Josh cuddles into Tyler, both of them a naked, sticky mess. Josh puts a feather kiss on Ty’s shoulder.  
“I don’t want to think about this right now, Joshie. Let’s head in the shower, and …I think cleaning up this sofa will take a little more than a spray of Febreeze.”  
They both chuckle.

“I’ll get it.” Josh shifts to stand up. “We just have to keep the guys out of the bus for a bit longer.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, pleaz leave kudos or a comment if you like it. There will be a Chapter 2. Am working on it. Thank you peeps for your support.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I hate you, I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881123) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau)




End file.
